Mangoes
by MyTurtleShell
Summary: Nyo!Hong Kong and Iceland. Victoria lays around during her lunch time when Emil brings her some fresh mangoes. They don't say much, but it is clear the Victoria really likes the taste. Short drabble!


Victoria sat back with her eyes closed as she enjoyed the peaceful rays of the sun. Outside in the grass, the summer weather made the world much more comfortable for her. There was a slight breeze in the air causing her skirt to flow and reveal her panties to the empty woods. She was in her school uniform, as she spent her lunch period relaxing and feeling. Waiting. Her hair was fanned out beneath her head as she rested one of her arms over her eyes, blocking the light from them. The sun would strain her eyes if she looked up at the bright blue for a long. Soon things began to fade as she dozed off, not hearing the crunching of grass and leaves beneath someone's feet.

Yes it had been a surprise when a sudden weight had appeared upon her stomach. It was light, almost to the point that she didn't notice it there. The clearing of a throat awoke her from here fantasies. It seemed that someone was trying get her to pay attention. She moved her arm from her face down to whatever was on her stomach.

It was a bag.

Odd, she hadn't asked for a small plastic bag. Her eyes slowly opened. heavy and tired they hardly widened at the sight of her friend standing over her. Looking down it became clear what was inside of the bag. It had fresh slices of mango. It seemed that her friend had gotten them for her. She smiled a bit at him before slowly sitting up and holding the bag in her hands, not paying full attention to the other as she ran her fingers over the clear plastic and the blue ribbon tied around it. He seemed to have an abundance of ribbons. Enough to tie around his neck like a bow and even more to add to the presentation of his snacks. Between her fingers, she grips the ribbon's end and pulled at it, opening the bag of mangoes before reaching in and grabbing a large wedge. She popped the edge into her mouth and closed her eyes again, delving into the deliciousness of the fruit in her mouth. She took a while to actually finish it, more focused on the bliss of the taste before finally swallowing the chuck down and looked at him.

Her eyes were bright and shining as they reflected the sun. Her tongue moved around her mouth, getting whatever last tastes it could get from that first slice. It was so sweet. A fresh ripe mango had that fruity taste. It was salty and sour as well from the topping. It awakened her senses to have such a bold taste on her tongue. Her mouth opened slightly as she finished, breathing in the fresh air. She let out a hot breath which she was sure now smelt like her fruit. She blinks a couple times looking forward, face void of expression while on the inside she exploded. Mangoes were like a drug. Their taste, the feeling it gave her to be eating fruit rather than buns and fatty foods. Everything about her favorite fruit made her feel so fresh and amazing.

A small gold bead of juice was at her lip, which her pink tongue flicked out to get at. It wasn't a mesmerizing sight. it was quick, almost hasty. She wanted the taste to linger for as long as it could, but could not stand the sticky feeling of the liquid on her face. She then looks at Emil again before slowly standing up, brushing her hair back while still holding the bag in her other hand.

Emil laughed. He had been standing in the grass watching Victoria fall in out of sleep as she ate her mango. After losing a bet, a promise was promise. He had to bring her mangoes whenever he went to see her. There were to have lemon juice and salt them to add a kick to the flavor. And if he dared to put anything spicy on them, he was in trouble. If he even tried he would have to help her do kiss ups. He didn't exactly know what those were, but he didn't believe he wanted to find out.

Instead the silverette held her hand and began to guide her back to class. If she sat out here for too long she would miss math. Fucking Trig.

* * *

Can't lie and day that I didn't forget about this account. I am going to forget about my previous promises mostly because I have to get back on track. I hope there is more to come though!


End file.
